


Hello Love

by AnnieAnnProps



Series: String Theory [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, D/s, Dom/sub, Emotional, F/F, Kinda PWP, Light BDSM, Mercy Harem, NSFW, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Speedy Recovery, bottom!Tracer, dom!Mercy, glorious sin, sin - Freeform, top!mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAnnProps/pseuds/AnnieAnnProps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this started as a reader asking for some Mercy/Tracer smut. As I am a sinner, I happily complied but the one-shot might have become a snowball down a hill. So have a bunch of smut drabbles. Oops, now it's a harem!<br/>Mercy x Tracer<br/>Trace x OC (At the Seams repost)<br/>Mercy x Tracer x Zarya<br/>Mercy x Tracer x Zarya x Pharah<br/>I want to say there's a bit of plot, but really, just a little.<br/>Suggestions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy x Tracer

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise kink, emotional, face sit, fingering, a bit more plot than intended, slight angst

Angela, fresh out of the shower, was wrapping a bathrobe around herself when the communicator chip in her ear buzzed. She paused at first, already having talked to Winston about joining the revival of Overwatch. Outside the organization, few people knew of the chip, let alone had the tech to reach her through it. She answered it, a cheery voice chiming in her ear. 

“Evening love! Mind opening the door?” 

“Tracer?” She said, not at all expecting it to be the British pilot calling her. Her throat tightened, her lips quirking up a bit at thought thought of the woman.

Angela jogged to open the door to her hotel room with a slight pep in her step, barely noticing the cold winter air that swept in. There she was, clad in her usual bomber jacket and a pair of jeans. 

Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton, the girl that fell through time. 

It had been too long.

“Heyy….” Whatever Lena had prepared to say died in her throat when she noticed the state the doctor was in; hair untied and damp with only a bathroom cinched around her waist, the neckline plunging down down- “Wow, I’m really gay.” 

The Brit’s mouth snapped shut, her shoulders shooting up to meet her ears. 

“What?” Angela was barely able to conceal a smile.

“Uh,  _ gaaaay  _ to see you! Yeah, that’s it, w’know, as in happy?” She tried to regain her composure, to keep her eyes from wandering down to far. This was supposed to be a reunion, not some invitation to shag.

By the look incredulous Angela was given her, Lena could feel the heat of embarrassment quickly rising up her neck. 

“Ah, bloody hell.” 

She was about to turn to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, the sound of light hearted chuckling warming her heart.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lena.” A gentle tug into an embrace. She instantly relaxed into it and took a steadying breath, Angela had changed to a different shampoo. They parted sooner than either would’ve liked. “Come in, I’m sure you came all the way out here in hopes of catching up, ja?” 

Angela turned walked back into the room, feeling the eyes follow the sway of her hips. She smiled to herself, she knew pretty well what was one Lena’s mind now. There was an exasperated huff behind her, the door shut and the woman followed her in.

Her mind wandered to memories that seemed so far away, ones that she pushed so far away after the fall of Overwatch. Their first real contact with each other began with stabilizing the pilot, then developing into a friendship with Tracer bursting into the med-bay eager to sure her a new trick with the chronal accelerator, to gentle knockings and a plate of food when research stole her away for too long. 

When Lena had not-so-accidently blinked right into the doctor and slamming her into a wall, sly smiles, lingering touches, fictitious check-ups behind closed doors. 

Nonsense, that was years ago, they both agreed to break it off when Overwatch was forced to disband. 

But now that Winston had called them all back…

“So love, how’s life been treating you?” Angela blinks, the question pulling her back to the situation at hand; Lena sprawled on her bed, flipping through the channels of the small tele. 

Her mouth goes a bit drier.

“Well enough, I’ve been moving from place to place, mostly to makeshift infirmaries to help people injured by Talon attacks.” She frowns slightly, thinking of the last news reports, how many she had failed to help, arriving too late, not enough supplies. All those she couldn’t save.

She shook the thought away, now wasn’t time to dwell upon it, not with an old colleague, a friend,

A lover

Feeling bold, Angela sank onto the mattress next to the pilot’s head, hand running through the still unruly locks. Lena stiffened at the sudden contact before smiling and easing back down. She looked down at her content expression.

“How about you,” Angela dragged her eyes lower, watching her throat bob as Lena swallowed. “What brings you here?”

Lena’s eyes darken, her lips parting slightly with a small gasp when fingers brush against her exposed neck. Entranced, mind a buzz.

“Not that I mind the company.” 

They were back at it in full swing, as if no time had passed. The hairs on the back of Lena’s neck stood at attention at the tone of Angela’s voice. Hand at her throat, so close, her mind was already aching to fall in line. 

“You.” Lena answers truthfully, quiet, her heart pittering away. “I’ve, uh, missed you.” 

Her skin was hot to the touch, the blush returned and spread down lower, lower

Lower still

A groan rumbled out of her mouth, the hands trailing down and latch onto the zipper of her jacket. Another hand joined, slipping under the leather as the other pulled at the metal tab. 

“Is that right?” Taunting, teasing, she looked up at the intense gaze of Angela. Gone was her usual look of gentle compassion, replaced by this sharp, demanding one that only surfaced in the bedroom. In control. “What about me did you miss?”

Dominating

The zipper passed the swell of her breasts, the dim glow of her anchor pulsed with the rapid beating of her heart. 

“Uh, y-your face.” 

She stammered, still enraptured with her wonderfully blue eyes. 

“Mmmm, don’t be shy.” Angela hummed, somehow reading exactly where Lena’s mind wanted to wander to.

“Your voice.”

Fingers splayed on her stomach that was knotted right below the skin, exploring,  _ re-exploring.  _ The jacket was peeled back, cool air breezing over her heated skin.

_ No shirt, no bra _

“How naughty.” Angela muttered to herself. 

Lena took pause at the comment, the short scraping of nails urged her to continue. 

“Your touch.” 

Fingers pinched at her stiff nipples, her voice breaking into a whine. 

“Your lips.”

Lena reached up, impatient. Unable to rise up with the hands on her chest, and pulled Angela’s face down. The kiss was slow but firm, saying all the things neither of them could put into words at the moment. 

_ “I’ve missed you.” _

_ “I’m so glad you’re alive and safe.” _

_ “I love you.” _

Years apart, no communication lest they wanted the United Nations monitoring the conversation. The world keeping them separated, their jobs keeping their lives dangerous. They parted, hands cupped around their faces, smiling, sweet relief.

“You want this, don’t you?” Angela’s face is soft again, caring, fearing that they were moving too quickly. 

“Yes.” She’s breathless, body tingling and ready to go. 

Lena didn’t notice the hand at the back of her head until it tightens and pulls at her hair. A sharp gasp, the sting like electricity down her spine. 

“Yes what?”

The look back instantly.

“Yes ma’am!” 

The word danced off her tongue perfectly, natural, further her mind sinks down. A lopsided grin spread on her lips.

A thumb brushed against her cheek and coaxs her eyes open. 

“We’re going to take this slow, okay Lena?” Relearn boundaries, they’ll have time to test them later. Comfort zones. Lena kissed her again. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She whispered, confident but with butterflies alive in her gut. She trusted Angela, and she did the same with the pilot; trusting Lena to tell her if she went too far. Lena couldn’t wait until they could be rougher, more passionate, when they would see marks on each other the next day and share knowing grin..

But for now, Lena let herself lean back, the mattress sinking around. Angela sat straddling her stomach, the knot of her robe loosened by the movement. She doesn’t have the chance to enjoy the view before there are lips on her neck, a hand pulling her head back. 

Lena slid her hands up Angela’s thighs, soft hairs flattening at the touch. A particularly hard bite rips an unexpectedly loud groan from her mouth. 

“Fuck” She moaned, a hand palming her sensitive breast, more now from the lack of attention they would get due to the constant presence of her chronal accelerator. Never around Angela though, no, she learned that she missed out on too much.

“Take off my robe for me.” The words whispered into her ear. She moved to do as she was told, the hand at her head pulled her back sharply, stilling her hands. “No, use your mouth, hase(bunny).” 

The old pet name flooded her chest with warmth. The hand unhooked from her head. Lena grinned and looked up at Angela as she grasped the sash with her teeth. 

She knew that the doctor loved to watch. 

The knot came undone with the lightest of tugs. Now free, the robe fell open and she could see that Angela was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Angela shifted up, repositioning her hand to the top of Lena’s head. Lena’s mouth watered with anticipation, knowing exactly what the plan was.

The doctor waited for any signal for her to stop, her core hovering right above the pilot’s face.

Lena brought her hands up to brace the back of Angela’s legs, helping to guide her down. Her mouth climbed up the inside of her thigh, leaving behind a trail of skin wet and red from open kisses and teeth. The heady scent rolled off from the damp slit as she inched closer.

Lena heard a grunt above her, the fingers once again entangled in her locks.

“Do not tease me or I will do the same to you tenfold.” It’s hissed out, a threat or an incentive. 

Lena happily relented, extending out her tongue and licking a broad stroke along the folds. The reaction was immediate, Angela sunk a hand into the sheets next to Lena’s head, eyes intent on watching the woman between her legs.

“Good girl.” The words of praise coursed like morphine through Lena’s veins, fueling her to work with new found intent.

Her tongue glided up and down, testing the pattern she remembered Angela loving so much. By the surprised groan and the shivering of her thighs, Lena knew she had gotten it right.

Pride swelled in Lena’s chest; Angela’s commanding presence flitted in and out, replaced by a woman quietly gasping, muttering line after line of German under her breath. Undone, beautiful.

All her doing, her tongue making her this way.

“Eyes here, hase.” 

Lena hadn’t even realized she had slid her eyes closed until the order came. It seemed that Angela was able to gather back some of her composure, her eyes full of sharp love. Watching her perform quick circles around her stiff clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She challenged her, slightly amused but still smug about getting Angela there so quickly.

“That’s it.” 

Her voice grew higher, a few more strokes. The grip tightened, Lena let out a low moan, the pain searing her nerves. 

The unrelenting hold kept Lena’s face in place as hips ground hard against her. The rhythm was failing, each trust becoming more erratic than the last. She heard a half cry as Angela’s body went taut, more liquid dribbled off her already soaked chin. They never broke eye contact, just the fluttering of lashes as Angela was sent over with a particularly rough string of German. Lena slowed her tongue, lazy drags to ease her back to reality.

“Such a good girl.”

The doctor shifts to the side, leaning down to press a long kiss onto Lena’s lips. She let herself be explored, soaring on her own high of  _ doing well.  _ Hands smooth over tousled hair, affectionate, caring. 

The hot mouth moved lower, nipping at Lena’s jaw, neck, collarbone. She’s certain there’s a dopey grin on her face now. Lips and teeth sealed around a nipple, sucking, tugging, making her toss her head back with a throaty groan. Fingertips make quick work of the fly of her jeans. 

“Please.” The word came tumbling out as they pressed through damp fabric. She didn’t care about the desperate need that encased the word.

“Already begging.” Angela smirked against her breast, earning a whine of disappointment when her hand retracted. 

Another kiss, hot breath against her lips. 

“Hips up.” 

Lena scrambled to comply. 

Nails scraped angry red paths as the jeans and panties were pulled down in one smooth motion. In another time, another place, Lena would’ve put up a fight, made things a bit more interesting. Disobeying an order in hope of earning herself a fun little punishment until she yielded, if only for a moment.

But now

Now all she wanted was for Angela to fuck her senseless.

“Ma’am-”

Fingers dug into her hip, her plea fell apart into another whimper. 

“Patience.”

Bollocks, it was the last word she wanted to hear right now.

Lena twisted her hands into the sheets, fighting the urge to thrust her hips up to find some sort of contact. Even if she tried, the hands kept them pinned in place. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling her mouth make its way down. Some kisses soft and chaste, others harsh with teeth that wrenched sobs of pleasure from her throat. 

Slow, agonizing, and oh so  _ hot _

“Please.” She tried again, chancing a look down at the woman torturing her. Pupils blown, jaw slack trying to steady her breathing. Her scarlet blush tipped her ears all the way down to her bellybutton.

The look of pure need.

“Shite, please just fuck me, Angela.”

She couldn’t hold back anymore, couldn’t remember the last time she needed Angela’s touch this badly. 

The doctor smiled, face softening slightly; her usual cocky, stubborn pilot reduced to a pile of mush and want. Angela almost felt bad for dragging it out.

Swiftly, her fingers pushed through damp trimmed curls and found the source of all the heat. Her smile widened at how easily two fingers slipped into the slick folds. 

“Yes.” Came the hissed response.

Angela continued teasing Lena’s nipples with her mouth as she pumped her fingers in and out, quickly finding a rhythm that had her writhing under her. Noises and incoherent words spilled from her swollen lips with every rock of her hand, thumb now drawing circles around her clit.

“I’ve- I’ve missed you so much Angela.” The confession fell out, the first comprehensible sentence to come out of Lena’s mouth since the fingers began working. 

Angela’s chest filled in affection, remembering the Lena’s habit when she was emotional, especially when they been apart due to missions. She hummed against the woman’s neck, bringing their faces together once again. Lena did her best to keep her eyes open through heavy lips, more shallow gasps and murmurs against Angela’s lips. 

“You, all of you. Your smile. Your clever brilliant mind.” Every word inclined in pitch, harsher with every breath, shattering into a moan when a third finger was added. 

Angela drank it all in, muttering her own words of encouragement while Lena adjusted to the fullness. She curled her fingers, searching-

“Fuck!” Lena gripped both sides of her face, smashing their faces together in a tangle of lips, tongues, and teeth. 

Her gasps came out hard.

“I love you.”

Foreheads slick with sweat, leaned together, eyes gazing into each other, open. 

“I love you so much.”

Lena gave out a strangled cry as she was sent careening off the edge. She snapped her head back, Angela pulled away just in time not to be stuck by her chin. Lena sunk her teeth into her palm to keep herself from waking everyone in the hotel. 

Fingers slowed, soft kisses peppered over the fresh marks on her neck. Gently, as Lena did for her, Angela brought her back down, listening to the thudding of the pilot’s chest. 

The room became still broken only by soft sighing and sleepy kisses. Lena kicked her jeans off the rest of the way so she laid beside the woman she so missed and loved with only the bed and the soft glow of her anchor between them. Her mind began to drift off when the mattress shifted, footsteps soft on the carpet.

Lena’s heart seized with panic, had Angela changed the mind? Did she not feel the same? Breath held, she waited for the dreaded request for her to leave. 

Instead, the lights flicked off, the bed dipped back down, arms pulled her against a warm chest. 

But the fear didn’t leave, Lena’s mind kept wandering, worrying, weary. 

“So you missed me?’ Lena didn’t have to look up to hear the amusement in Angela’s voice.

“Bloody right I did.” She huffed, burrowing herself deeper into the embrace. 

“I’ve missed you too.”

But her heart did not relax, skip a beat yes, the words did not reassure her of the thoughts that swirled about her head. Years away, worrying that one day she’d turn on the news and see a story of a ‘former overwatch agent’ killed somewhere in the world. 

One night it did, she had dropped her dinner and rushed to tele to catch the tail end of the story. She was sobbing with terror, with relief when it was someone she didn’t recognize on the holo, another poor soul. That day she felt terrible for being so happy because somewhere in the world, someone did the same that she did and was greeted with the face of their love on the screen.

But now they’re back into the fray as an explicitly illegal organization to save a world that didn’t want them, against a force that wanted every one of them dead. And yet they all answered the call, some jumping at the chance to join the fight despite the reputation. Hearts of gold.

This time, would they make it?

Would  _ this  _ make it? 

A gentle hand stroked her bare back. Angela must’ve noticed Lena’s labored breathing, her still elevated heart rate.

The way her fingers clung onto Angela for dear life. 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning, ja?” 

Soothing, Lena focused on the now, the thought that here was Angela, no longer hundreds of miles away, no longer somewhere on the battlefield with little more than a pistol to protect herself. Finally her mind began to calm.

“Okay.” 

She pressed her ear against the warm chest, sliding her eyes closed. Hearing the even breathing, remembering the nights she would fall asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

Wait

Lena pressed her ear harder, perhaps she had missed it?

Nothing

Just the rise of fall of every breath Angela took.

Time seemed to freeze, how did she not notice?

“Angela, your heart…” Lena stammered.

“Shhhh.” For a moment, Angela had stiffened at the word before she pressed a kiss onto Lena’s forehead. “I’ll...explain in the morning.” 

A moment pass, she didn’t know what to think.

But she trusted her, fear still drummed in the chest but...She didn’t want to think about it now. Already tired, she kissed the  _ very alive  _ doctor’s collarbone. Trust that in the morning, all will be right.

“G’night, love”

“Good night, hase.” 


	2. Mercy x Tracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap-on, light bondage, blindfold, praise kink, from behind, aftercare, fingers in mouth(is that a thing?), Top!mercy, Bottom!Tracer

“Chin up, hase.”

Lena’s spine snaps straight, hands holding tight onto her own elbows behind her back, leather straps binding her forearms tightly together. Her entire body trembles with glorious, torturous anticipation. 

An unseen finger drags itself across her chest. It lights the skin aflame, every nerve aflame. She wants more, so much more. 

Like this, arms bound, legs spread, on her knees, blind with only Angela’s voice to guide her. Only her, what she wanted, anything to please her. 

For those two words that would sent a flood of dopamines through her brain. 

Yes, it was freeing, only one person in her mind. Not the world, not the lives that rest on both their shoulders. 

Just their love.

The tips waltz their way up her neck where her adam’s apple bobs with a thick swallow. Up lips swollen and still glistening from their first round. They prod deeper, past her teeth, rolling themselves against her tongue. Lena groans at the touch, the dominating gesture. Her hips buck up, wishing the fingers were between something else. 

She laps at the fingers, licking, sucking but lets out a startled whimper when the grip tightens and pins her tongue in place.

“So eager.”

They release, Lena keeping deathly still this time, allowing Angela to do whatever she wished; skimming over teeth, scraping against the inside of her cheeks, pushing deep, to the back of her throat, testing, challenging.

Because right here, at her feet, she is Angela’s.

All of her, for her

Lena’s eyes prick with tears behind the blindfold, fighting the reflex to push them back out. After a few seconds, they pull back, trailing a thin string of clear saliva behind them. Lena’s breathing heavier at the strain. 

“Good girl.” 

There, the warmth that blossoms in her chest, the words she lives for on nights like this. Her lips curl at the corners. 

“Thank you ma’am.” She whispers, knowing that there would be a smile on Angela’s lips as well.

“On your feet.” 

A hand leads Lena up by the leather collar cinched around her neck. She pauses because Angela pauses; because she knows that Lena had just spent the last 40 minutes kneeling on thin carpet. Lena almost buckles back onto the floor when there are lips on her knees, gentle fingers, massaging away the tension.

Because she cares, always.

After a minute, with the soreness eased away, a slight tug coaxes her foreward. Steps nervous but not hesitant. Angela wouldn’t let her fall. 

Lena knows what’s next with giddy anticipation, in a sense; they had talked about it before the night began. 

“Up on the bed.” 

With a little help, Lena makes it up, grateful that it’s soft mattress on her knees and not itchy carpet. A hand at the back of her neck steers her down onto a pillow that sits right below her chin, leaving her ass in the air and exposed. 

The pilot squirms, panting into the sheets as nails scrape down her shivering back. 

Lower, oh god, please lower.

She whines and thrashes, always unable to keep still. Her back arches into the pillow as they sink into her hips.

“Ah!” Lena gasps with the side of her face plastered against the bed. Teeth bite into her soft backside, her hips buck forward before strong hands pull them back into place. 

“Be still, hase.” 

She does her best, oh does she try. The nips pepper her entire rear, her thighs, muscles trembling at the effort to not move, to  _ be good _ . A tongue pulls itself up the inside of her leg, hot and wet, lapping up the trail of liquid arousal dripping from her sex. 

It comes so close to where she needs it the most.

So tense, trying so hard. She can’t focus with the teasing touch. 

_ Be good, stay still, be good.  _

It glides gently over her outer folds. One pass, white knuckles, shuddering.

Another and she twitches back, instantly regretting it.

A hand shoots out, tangling itself into the locks atop her head and pulls back. Her head lifts up off the bed, back straining, her surprised sob loud in the open air. 

“What did I just tell you to do?”

Lena’s ass lights up with a brilliant pain as Angela’s open palm strikes it. Embarrassment floods her system. 

“T-to stay still, ma’am.”

Another slap, another needy whine.

“And what did you just do?”

Slap

A desperate moan

“I moved, ma’am.”

The hand roughly kneads the stinging flesh, mouth speaking directly into her ear. She can feel the warm radiating off of Angela’s body. 

And the cool plastic shaft pressing against her lower lips. 

“Can I trust you to be good?” 

Free from her hair, the hand slides to her throat, under her chin, tilting her head up. Lena’s mind a flurry of emotions, of desire brewing in her gut. The head of the toy pushes her folds apart, stroking up and down her aching entrance. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry ma’am.” She’s scrambling for words, anything to right her mistake. “I’ll be good-”

The blunt head is eased in ever so slightly, then stops completely.

“ _ Fuck, _ I’ll-I’ll be good ma’am.  _ Please.”  _

Fingers find their way back into her mouth, staying on the tip of her tongue, cutting off the rest of her pleas. 

It’s torture. The toy barely an inch in, Angela pressing her body flush against her back. Hot breath on her ear, on her face, possessive, commanding all of her attention. Brutal, horrible torture.

And Lena loves every second of it. 

She swears she’ll go crazy like it, frozen as Angela doesn’t move, watching with pride and amusement as Lena desperately tries to keep still; to not impale herself on her waiting cock. 

A minute passes, which Lena swears to be ages, before Angela kisses the back of her neck, hand toying with her stiff bud. She can feel how pleased she is with her efforts. 

“Such a good girl.” 

Lena groans around the digits in her mouth, the words of praise fueling the battle in her head. They rush even more need to her nethers but make her want to try even harder to obey. 

_ To be good _

All she can do is surrender and wait until Angela decides when to move forward. 

And forward she moves, slowly, the toy already coated with a healthy amount of lube on top of Lena’s own juices. Full, so unbearably full; it was only their second time using a strap-on. Angela enters as gently as possible, keeping Lena’s mind busy with the swirling of her finger. It stretches her, the ridges grinding against her core with blissful friction. 

They both suck in a breath as Angela’s hips finally touch her ass, bottoming out. 

It still feels a bit strange, but she remembers when Angela explained to her that she could feel whatever the toy felt to a mild extent by using the same technology as prosthetics. The way Angela described what it felt like to be  _ in _ Lena, how good it felt, how good they made each other feel.

Lena gives a slight squeeze, feeling Angela shudder above her at the tightening of her muscles for she too was still new to the sensations. There’s a rush, knowing that now she had some sort of power over the doctor. 

“Are you alright, mein Schatz?” The voice is breathless but soft, a complete break of character but still makes Lena smile behind the darkness of the blindfold. She chases the fingers that leave her mouth so she could answer, laying a kiss on the palm. 

“Feelin’ amazing, love.” She says, nuzzling into the hand.

Only after that does Angela fall back, slowly pulling her hips back and pushing them forward. 

“Bloody hell.” Lena curses softly, letting her head fall back onto the bed. “ _ yes” _

The pace is agonizingly slow, similar to their first time with the toy. This time around though, Lena is horny and impatient. 

“Please, more ma’am.”

She begs and Angela complies, allowing Lena’s words to set the pace. The rhythm quickens, the thrusts harder driving her into the soft mattress. They are both painting after a few minutes, the swirling finger at her clit winding her up tighter and tighter. 

For a moment, Lena’s mind finally catches up with everything, registering the lewd slapping of skin with each thrust, the stinging of her buttocks every time Angela’s hips meet them, the teeth and tongue that dance at her back and shoulders. 

Marking her, claiming her

So much, all for Angela and the all the love and affection she gives to Lena. 

“ _ Please,” _ Lena moans, higher and higher. “I’m so close, Angela.” 

She rolls her hips back for emphasis. The lips are back at her ear, breathing hot and heavy. No chastisement, just her real voice, compassionate. 

“Come with me, Lena” 

White flashes dot the darkness of her vision, her mouth hangs open with shout. Angela isn’t too far behind, a few more thrusts and she sheathes herself fully into her heat before going rigid. Lena’s inner walls flutter against the smooth plastic, pulling a low groan from Angela’s throat. 

Moments pass, the afterglow swiftly setting in. She pulls out with a sigh from the both of them and the collapse onto the bed, a mess of tousled hair and sweating bodies, happily spent. Angela is the first to recover, going to work at undoing Lena’s restraints.

The blindfold is the first to come off, though only moonlight basks the room in a pale, dim light, she still blinks the haze from her eyes. The arms come next, massaging the blood back into her limbs. Lena helps remove the harness from Angela’s waist as she sets on undoing the collar around the Brit’s neck. Once everything is tossed to the floor for the morning to deal with, they pull each other into an embrace with lazy kisses and lopsided smiles. 

“Was it good for you, love?” Lena beats her to the punch.

“I should be the one asking you.” Angela strokes the small of her back, eyes bright. “But yes, wonderful. I hope I was not too rough on you.”

“Tosh, think you might be going soft actually.” She grins at the mock insulted face Angela gives her, “Joking. Really though, would love it if one night you do your worst, see if I can take it.” 

A pause, a thoughtful look on the doctor’s face.

“One day.” Angela says, mulling over the idea.

Of course there’ll be planning, ground rules, a safe word, precautions. But to be at Angela’s complete mercy? Lena has to stop the train of thought before she needs another round to get to sleep. She snuggles closer, sleep feathering the edges of her mind.

“I’ll hold you to that, love”


	3. Tracer x OC (Zandra, At the Seams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posting this from my story 'At the Seams' cause there will be smut in that that people might want to just read. Yeah, expect a WidowTracer one soon.

I'm not drunk, not even the least bit buzzed.

But so confident, sure of myself, I want this.

Maybe that's what's scaring me.

We just finished another double date with Lucio and Murcat when they decided to take their own cab back to base while I was in the loo. Zandra wouldn't give me a straight answer as to their reasons but I didn't miss the mirth in her eyes.

The ride back to her flat wasn't much different from any of the others, a bit more hand holding but nothing prepared me for the look in her eyes when we stepped into the light of the complex. Sharp, heavy and dark that made my knees a bit weaker, mouth a bit dryer, somewhere else a bit _wetter._

It began with the first time she asked to see the anchor in my chest three weeks ago. Not even thinking twice, I slipped my shirt off and went to unclasp my bra. She stopped me, red in the face and told me it was best that I kept it on for the pictures. We had to wait until I stopped blushing so it didn't look like my anchor was embedded into a tomato with a knockers.

She was careful when examining the tech, murmuring to herself as she was able to identify all the parts that Winston had taught her about. Her fingers traced the scars around the cylinder, gentle, exploring. That night, we stayed up talking about my time in the fishbowl, the accident, the pulling; laying in her bed until I had to be back for lights out.

It really began building up at the start of this week. With the presentation coming up, Pardenilla gave me a seven days of break to make sure that I wouldn't 'fuck up the demonstration and disgrace Overwatch'; time which I have spent practicing the script with Zandra in the comfort of her flat.

Wish commander had worded it a bit nicer but again, I'm not complaining.

Tonight, her father is away at the farm until the presentation. We barely make it through the front door and kick our shoes off before she has me pinned against the wall, hand in my hair, a flurry of lips and tongues. The kiss is hungry and I can barely keep up.

"Bedroom." She growls out and I nod, pulling her down for more.

We stumble a bit before she gives up and carries me the rest of the way, her eyes dragging themselves over my body as we go. Not one to sit still, I bury my face into the crook of her neck, licking at the soft, salty skin and drinking in her scent.

She says something in Arabic with a hushed gasp as I suck hard enough to leave a mark.

My back lands on the soft mattress and I am pinned by her body once more, hands untucking my dress shirt and finding the heated skin beneath. I move my own hands, eager to get her out of the blouse she kept open one button too low for me not be distracted.

She makes surprisingly quick work of the buttons, undoing them and pressing both palms flat against my somersaulting stomach. I let a low groan as she drags blunt nails across my skin. They suddenly pull back, all contact disappears.

A pause, silence in the air only broken by our shallow breaths.

In the dim moonlight and the soft glow of my anchor, she looks me in the eye, still half lidded but clearer and aware. Her teeth nervously chew at her bottom lip, maroon lipstick smeared on her chin.

"Am I moving too fast? Would you like to talk about this-"

I palm the back of her head and pull her down, cutting off the rest of her words with my lips.

"I'm for actions, not words. If anything makes me uncomfortable, or you uncomfortable, we can deal with it then, love" I smile, trusting her, _loving_ her.

Zandra kisses me gently, nodding.

"Don't hesitate."

Finally, the blouse falls open and my hands roam over the tense muscles I find. I slide them back and under the waist of her skirt, grabbing a handful of her arse.

"I don't plan on it."

The game is back on, her grin almost sadistic as she pins my hands above my head and attacks my neck with teeth and tongue. Each nip sends a shot of molten arousal to my groin, my hips lift up, trying to find contact. A throaty moan is torn from my mouth, her leg comes up and presses in _hard_ between mine.

Unashamed, I grind against the firm muscle, a difficult task with my arms still held down.

"Shite, love. If you're gon' fuck me, at least take my trousers off."

I swear my panties are probably ruined by now.

She chuckles against my neck and releases my arms.

"I would much rather watch you take them off yourself." There's a hint of a command interlaced within the quip that sends a wave of shivers down my spine.

Oh, so that's what she likes. Splendid. I love being a bit argumentative, makes the punishment a lot more fun.

I see her watching me writhe on the bed with her braced on her arms above me, my limbs now free. Her loose dark hair spills down over her shoulders and for a moment, I get lost at how stunning she looks.

"Tracer."

Self-doubt and worry, I hesitated too long. Smiling apologetically, I peck a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry love, just admiring the view."

Lust slowly creeps up and replaces the relief as I bare more and more of my skin. I shrug my shirt off the rest of the way. I keep my eyes on hers, even when they're following the movement of my hands. It's thrilling to see how hungry she looks and how much power I hold over her.

A give and take

My bra comes off next, she takes a sharp breath when the cups fall away, her mouth parting just a hair more. I give her a show, lifting my hips and swaying them to an unheard beat as I undo the button and slowly pull the zipper down.

I slip my hand under both layers of fabric, brushing a finger over the hood of my clit. It sends electricity through my nerves, seeing her watch me like this, a bit naughty, a bit adventurous.

I'm right about my earlier prediction, my underwear absolutely is soaked.

Grabbing the waistbands, I push them both down in a slow, teasing motion, one side at a time, exposing more and more of my legs, finally kicking them off and leaving me completely naked. She hasn't moved at all, hasn't said a word, barely breathing.

"Like what you see?" It comes out cheeky, hopefully hiding the nervousness in my own voice.

Heart thudding in my chest, she grins, dipping down and placing a kiss on my belly button. Hot breath washes over the sensitive skin. Her lips move up, tickling and leaving behind a wet trail of maroon lipstick.

"Yes, very much, _ya amar_ (my moon "beautiful")." She makes it up to the anchor, tongue gently swirling around the metal, "You are absolutely stunning."

"Look who's the honey tongue now." I let out a low moan, her mouth latching onto a nipple as a hand reaches down and presses against my folds.

She seems very content with herself just playing with my breasts with her mouth; a mixture of nips and sucking leaves me desperate for air.

For a brief moment, I can see blood, the room cold, stained photos of family and friends.

I shake the thought from my head, focusing on the exploring fingers between my legs, how they dance and waltz. They push past my trimmed hairs, eyes locked on mine when one finally push in. It's almost embarrassing how easily it slides.

Oh so gently, oh so caring, she pumps it in and out, thumb keeping constant pressure on my aching bud. I whimper softly, hand twisting into the sheets.

"Another?"

"Fuck yes."

The second one joins just as easily, making me feel just a bit fuller, a bit more complete. I gasp against her mouth as she curls them. My hands find purchase on her back and I pull her flush to me.

"Your anchor is surprisingly warm." Zandra murmurs offhandedly.

"Maybe cause you're getting me so hot."

She snorts back a laugh, she replies with a bite on my neck and the quickening of her hand. Our chests grind together, slick with sweat. I want her clothes off but I don't want her to stop.

"Another."

I rasp out. She regards me for a moment, seemingly impressed? Or maybe just surprised. I need it, to feel the stretch, to feel that it's her doing this to me. Making me say stupid things and stare way too long into her at her face.

The third is hesitant, agonizingly slow. It takes a bit more to fit it in and feel it push against my core. My chest rumbles with a moan, my nails digging into her back. I'm not used to it, nearly gasping for her to take it out.

But all the same, it hurts in a good way, to know that it's her. Perhaps if she was someone else, someone nameless, it would be different. I take one look at her, Zandra Salam, Miss 'how about a date', and I just can't believe I'm here. Happy, alive, in love.

"Move, please."

And I feel her, the pulse of her finger, and circles of the thumb. The thrusts are shallow and awkward as she tries to learn me, lips on my neck to distract. My body tenses and a cry spills from my mouth when she curls them to the right.

"Did I-"

She begins to pull away, my hand instinctively clamping around her wrist and keeping her there. Her face is a bit scared, worried. I take a moment to blink away the flashes in my vision.

"No, it felt good. Do it again."

She doesn't need to be told twice, finding the spot once more and working it. The pace quickening, her hot breath whispering sweet nothings in Arabic against my collarbone. Higher and higher. Breathless, tangle of limbs, tighter.

It's not perfect, first times never are, but it's _us._

I throw my head back, so close, I think I shout out, so close.

"Come for me, _ya amar._ "

And I do, muscles snapping tight, hands on her face, watching her through lidded eyes as she sees what she has done to me. I cry out her name in an avalanche of curses. Her eyes are intense but tender, studying and learning with a hint of smugness. The thrusts becoming slower and eventually still for a moment before leaving.

Soft lips on mine. I let out a sigh and a lopsided smile.

"Brilliant."

"I am pleased to hear it."

It doesn't take much effort to roll her over, my legs on either side of her stomach. I look at her, the way her shirt is open exposing her black bra and heaving chest. Even in the dim lighting, I can see her blush deepen when I bring her damp hand to my mouth; kissing and taking my sweet time to clean each finger.

By the time I finish, her eyes are dark again, lips parted, quiet gulps of air.

Sweet sweet satisfaction.

I lean down and feel the heat radiating off of her, my hand feeling the staccato beat of her heart.

"Let me return the favor, love."

 


	4. Mercy x Tracer x Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ya filthy animals. Yeah, looking at you Snek de la Keeper of Lonk :D

Tonight is the Overwatch Gala where bigwigs and drill sergeants alike come together to drink expensive liquor and fail at making small talk.

Lena is not one to complain though; it is also a night for them grunts to dress spiffy and drink free booze.

But at the moment, Lena is sitting in the leather seat of the car they came in, hands clenched tight around on the bottom of her suit jacket. Her eyes keep darting to the bustling mouth of the hotel lobby.

"I don't know about this." She's having second thoughts on their plan for the night. There are just so many people, and not only strangers; but people she knew, loved, and cared for.

She doesn't even respond when a hand touches her chin, too lost the thinking about how about-

Angela tilts her head towards her, tearing her eyes away from the crowded entrance. Yes, Angela, stunning and oh so distracting Angela in a maroon, silky cocktail dress and a neckline that plunged dangerously low as she leaned over. Heat rushes to Lena's face.

Bollocks, a sight like that.

"Eyes here, hase."

It's a joke this time around, though the words still don't fail to shoot a dose of eagerness into the Brit's veins. She reluctantly rips her eyes away and stares back down at her hands at Angela's amused giggle.

"Shite, you're such a tease." Lena pouts and huffs, truly, it's unfair.

Angela chuckles again, kissing away the frown on the pilot's lips.

"If don't want to, you don't have to, _mein schatz_."

But that's the thing, Lena lives for the thrill of it. First it began with daredevil maneuvers in the sky, now, the enchanting pounding of her chest at the thought of someone figuring out their rouse. Sure they had done something of the sort; lingerie at the movies, a crotch rope during dinner, a stokes on her thigh while on a double date with Aleks and Fareeha. Both of whom still vehemently deny being anything more than fuck buddies, but Angela knows better.

"Lena," The voice steadies her, a comforting hand around her own. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

It was completely her decision.

Lena shifts in her seat, feeling the egg trapped inside of her roll against her walls. She had spent a full ten minutes in front of the mirror, checking and re-checking to see if the thing would fall out or otherwise make itself noticeable in her slim cut pants.

The game; to see if Lena could keep her composure for the night with Angela's teasings through the use of the torturous vibrating toy.

She was without a doubt already wet by just sitting there thinking about it.

After another moment, Lena takes a breath, the butterflies still very much alive in her gut, and smirks to her companion.

"Ye, bring it on, love."

"Mmmm, now you are cocky." With a gesture of her hand, the toy springs to life, the communicator in her ear chiming out the number '3'.

Lena jumps and squirms to keep her her hands from instinctively cupping her sex, the smugness gone in a flash. It only lasts a few cruel seconds before it shuts off and leaves her slightly out of breath and slumped over against the dashboard. She gives Angela the best glare she can muster up.

"I will be with your the entire night. If it gets out of hand or you give me the signal, I'll stop everything and draw the attention away from you." Angela kisses her again, smoothing over the frays in her nerves.

Back-up plans and precautions.

And so they open the doors and step into what will certainly be an interesting night.

* * *

The first hour starts out easy enough with a plate of hors devours and a glass of champagne. Lena is happily chatting with Aleksandra when her knees lock up and she nearly knocks over the cheese display. The weightlifter had scooped her up and away from the serving tables before she buckled over with the chime of '4' in her ear.

Lena fakes a cough, sputtering and flustered, giving the flimsy excuse that she's recovering from a cold. Aleks cocks her head to the side before she is all smiles. She sets her down and places a whole lemon from the table and onto her plate; a lemon which Lena is fairly certain is there for looks and not for eating.

"Citrus, salt, and hot water." She says with a big grin. The Brit just smiles sheepishly, the vibrations tapering down.

When they get back to their table, Angela is watching her with a bemused smirk. The look doesn't make it any easier on her.

"Thank you, Lena." she says far too sweetly.

The moment she sits down, there's a hand on her thigh trailing its way up and down the tense muscle. She clenches her eyes shut, focus on the food, focus on them, anything but this blasted sadistic woman.

The toy buzzes softly, '2' chimes in her ear. It's not enough to make her jump, but it's quite enough for her to be aware of it's presence.

To think that the little thing of plastic went up to '10'.

She can do this. Lena leans forward, descreeting brushing Angela's offending hand off her leg and tries to listen to whatever story Lucio was telling.

"The concert was lit, man. So glad that they liked my new album."

"Ah, I did not know you had released new songs."

Lena snaps to the doctor with a pointed gaze, Angela just back glancing at her from the corner of her her. Bullshite, they were just listening to his music on the drive over. He doesn't miss a beat, no one at the table noticing their curious exchange, pulling out his phone and tapping away.

"Yeah, they're pretty chill, I can shoot 'em your way if you want a listen."

A few minutes later and Angela's device sounds to signal the file being successfully received and downloaded. Her hand returns to its place back on Lena's thigh, kneading and sending chills up her body. She leans in, whispering into her ear.

"I'm sure you'd like to 'feel the beat' too."

Lena sits mortified like she had a pole for a spine at the words, all of it finally clicking into place. She doesn't have another second to brace herself when it starts, the familiar rhythm pulsing through her. Not through her ears this time, but below and far more intimate.

Her face is scorching hot; essentially being fucked by her best friend's music.

Angela leans back into her chair as if she hadn't just done the most evil thing in the world, eyes watching the red faced girl behind the rim of her wine glass. Lena grabs her own drink and downs it in one gulp, trying to hold onto the last threads of her composure; or at least give her an excuse for losing it.

Lucio's music was known for it's catchy beat and drumming bass, both of which Lena loved on the dance floor. However, with the beat throbbing away at her core and unable to react to it, she was stuck in a battle to keep her groans as quiet as possible. Each pulse turning the coil in her gut tighter and tighter.

Angela's hand is between her legs, putting a gentle pressure over her trembling crotch. Her hips buck up to meet the pressure, seeking out the contact. She is thankful that Angela stays instead of making her chase it, allowing the girl to grind herself on the open palm.

And so Lena sits there, heart pounding at the fact that she is sitting no more than a meter away from Hana to her right while she's rutting herself to completion against Angela's hand. She can feel the pulsing heat spreading down her neck to her chest and up to the tips of her ears.

It swells, the rhythm surging higher, faster; building and building for the drop, Angela's hand now fully cupping and stroking her sex, apparently listening in on the song as well.

Lena gasps into her chest, eyes locked on her plate of food that she gave up on long ago. It's almost over, almost there, she knows this song; never thought she would be hating/loving it for this reason though.

Body as tense as a bow, the final drop hits her like a sledgehammer, fist clenched over her mouth to fake a fit of coughing when in reality she's whimpering as it sends her over the edge. Wave after wave it crashes over her, the song lasting for a few more seconds before fading out.

The hand pats her once, twice and leaves, returning to it's self-satisfied owner.

No one makes a comment on how strange she's acting except for Fareeha, who shoots her a puzzled look when Lena visibly relaxes and lets out a sigh when the song ends and the toy falls silent.

Lena works to bring herself back down from the high. The fork trembles in her hand as she finally takes the first bite of her food.

"Let me get you another drink." She can't say anything when Angela excuses herself, taking Lena's cup and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She doesn't even notice the look the doctor gives Aleks, motioning the weightlifter to follow her.

* * *

Two more hours pass, more alcohol is consumed, Lena is getting better and better at not jumping every time the egg is abruptly switched on. She is even able to hold a decent conversation with Morrison with a '5' happily buzzing away in her.

Angela has pardoned herself to use the restroom, leaving Lena on the dancefloor with Lucio and Hana. It wasn't quite their taste of music, but it was still something they could dance stupidly too; relishing in the fact that everyone far too drunk to care.

Of course, even with them in their spiffy suits and dresses, the crowd hoots and hollers when Lucio tears off his blazer and starts to break dance. Lena is in the middle of windmill that Lucio was able to teach her when the communicator in her ears rings with Angela's voice.

"Come to second floor, room 267. Alone, hase."

A throb of lust stampedes through her along with her ear chiming with a '7'. It takes her by surprise and Lena crumples to the ground with a shout, slamming face first into the hardwood floor.

"Mercy!" She gasps out under her breath before anyone can get close enough to hear her. It's one of their lesser used safe words, more of a soft 'slow down'.

But with the way Lena cries it out and the sound of her colliding with the ground, she can hear Angela on the other side of the comm scrambling with something, the toy immediately shuts off.

" _Scheisse_ , Lena, are you alright? I'm on my way down from the balcony-"

She's not bleeding, just a little stinging on the right side of her face. Lucio and Hana help her to her feet, both of them cackling with laughter.

"Man! Now _that_ was a wipeout!"

"'A' for effort," Hana teases, her comment flitting with amusement. "You okay, though?"

"I'm good, lost my balance is all." Lena replies, half to her friends, half to the voice in her ear. Her eyes glance up at the railed off second floor, zeroing in on Angela watching her while still pushing past the people on the stairs. "Don't worry about it, love. Gonna hop to the bog and freshen up."

They lock eyes, even at the distance, she can see the relief on Angela's face.

The two let go of Lena, saying that they were going to see if they could convince the DJ to let Lucio take over for a bit. As much as she wants to stay and groove to his music, the fresh throb of lust taking over her body was a much more pressing matter.

"I'll see you at the room, love." She grins, pushing past the guests. Just the thought of whatever Angela has planned for her, with all the biggest names of Overwatch just a floor away.

Oof, she better get there quick.

* * *

Lena knocks on the door of room 267, nervously looking down the empty hall on either side of her. There's a buzz on her comm, a ribbit signalling that it was Lucio calling her.

"Trace, come in Trace, this is your DJ speaking. Party's bouncing man! Reyes just challenged Morrison to a dance off. Get your butt down here!"

She groans, sure that she's going to miss the greatest thing ever to happen at an Overwatch sanctioned event. But there'll be vids on that special; and no vid is going to be able to replace what she's about to do.

"Sorry mate, I'm a little preoccupied right now." Lena grins at the over exaggerated retching that Lucio makes. It wasn't the first time Lena had used to line when he had called her up during one of her 'nights'.

"Ugh, thanks for the visual."

"Cheers, mate!"

"Yeah, whatever, just get down here when you're done, if there's any of you left."

"Get some, Lena!"

She didn't even realize it was a joint call until Hana's shout sounded over the comm. Shaking her head, Lena cuts the line and sets the device to deny calls other than Angela for the time being.

Odd, she thinks, the door was still closed with no word from the missing doctor.

Lena looks at her feet, at last noticing the key card on the carpet. Was that always there?

Picking it up, she didn't question it any further as it easily slides into the slot of the door and unlocks it with a click.

Anticipation is strumming on all her nerves and leaves her toes and fingers tingly. She opens the door with a huge grin, not really knowing what to expect.

Out of everything she mentally prepared herself to see, an empty room was not one of them.

She shuts the door behind her, listening for approaching footsteps, or Angela's voice, or _something._ Dread begins to pool in her gut, what if this was a trap. Had she just played herself into the hands of-

The thought is dashed to smithereens when the egg is cranked up to a '6' without warning. Lena stumbles mid stride, arm bracing herself on the wall. Now alone in a room with apparently no one to hear, she allows a small whine to escape her lips.

"Angela?"

Silence answers her call. She has half a mind to rip the toy out and get to the bottom of all of it. Surely this was part of the game. The lack of certainty causes even more heat to gather in her gut.

A minute passes, still nothing but Lena leaning her face on the cool wall, shuddering as the toy inside her relentlessly buzzes away.

Large hands pull her away from her resting spot and into a very firm, very _warm_ body. Lena stiffen at the contact, eyes wide and alarms blaring in her head; this was not Angela. She begins to struggle, a hand clamping down tightly over her mouth.

"Relax little one, Angela told me about your little," The other hand bullies her fly open, smoothing down her dress shirt and harshly groping her through her underwear. " _Predicament."_

_Oooooohh fuck_

Lena and Angela had talked about introducing the others into their little games. For a one off sessions, maybe more if it worked out. In their first few discussions, they both had their eyes set on the loveable Russian as their first participant, but she didn't even think that now would be _the_ time.

And if Angela had conspired with Aleks, then Lena had nothing to worry about, but not knowing what was in store for her.

The pilot let out a loud moan, fingers having found their way past all the fabric, now gently pinching and rolling her hastily stiffening clit. Aleks' body presses hard, trapping her against the wall. In a matter of moments, Lena is reduced to a muttering pile of mush supported solely by Aleks' arms and body.

"Shirt off, bend over on the bed. Now."

The order is gruff, leaving no room for even the thought of disobeying. It sends a red-hot poker of desire straight to her gut. Blazer tossed to the ground, shirt nearly ripped off, Lena's heart is racing as she does what she's told.

She lies there, face in the sheet, ass in the air, her body aching for contact. In the back of her mind, she can't imagine where Angela is right now, if she is watching everything from the other room.

Fuck, she didn't even think of that, could there be others watching, are there cameras?

A curt slap on her clothed ass sharply brings her back to the now.

"Focus on me, only me." Lena groans, accents in the bedroom always maybe her so horny. That, and the roaming hands kneading at the tight muscles of her back.

If she wasn't bent at the waist over a bed, Lena would've relaxed into the impromptu to massage, how confident fingers dance across her back; would've forgotten about the quiet toy inside of her until it sprung to life with a '4' sounding in her ear.

"Mmmmmfuck." She wants to push forward and grind herself on the mattress but there's the all too familiar sensation of hands on her hips holding them steady.

"Angela was right, such an eager girl."

It's teeth now dragging themselves down her back, the bites hard and sporadic. Each time they sink in, another embarrassingly loud whine is coaxed out of her throat. She loves this feeling, squirming and twisting against a force holding her still and knowing there isn't a thing she can do about it.

Humbling, electrifying and _oh so bloody hot_.

"Well she has been teasin' me all night, love." Lena says, hands wrenching into the sheets.

A thigh coerces her legs to part, a hand playing with her trimmed curls. It's much rougher than Lena is accustomed to, less words and orders and more _action._ She doesn't have any instructions to follow, just movements to react to.

"I believe it." The words are murmured against her already slick skin with a grin and another sharp nip to her hip.

Lena struggles to keep up the onslaught on her backside, Aleks taking to biting her ass through her suit pants and underwear with surprising force. With every bite, her pants are tugged lower and lower, soon, her bare cheeks are being assaulted by her teeth.

"Shite, Aleks, uh, you...you want me to call you something else, love?"

The Russian's laugh is throaty and genuine. She presses herself flush against Lena's back, resting her weight on her and causing her lungs to work harder to draw breath. Lips next to her ear, words thick and husky.

" _Nyet, zaichik._ Anything you scream will be music to my ears."

There's a cockiness in her statement that just drives Lena crazy. As if she wants to prove Aleks wrong and keep silent, but she also eagerly awaits the reason why the woman is so confident. However, she can't do anything right now, not with her pinned onto the mattress by hard muscle and ruthless hands.

'5'

Lena wriggles a bit more, the helplessness she feels further clouding her mind with every passing second. Panting, shallow and desperate, wanting to move but wanting to stay pinned all the same. Stroking fingers, hot breath whispering lines of Russian that she can only assume to be filthy.

'6'

_Fuuuck_

Aleks slowly moves her hips, watching in amusement as the smaller woman tries to twist away from the friction rubbing against skin still tender from the attention they received from her teeth. On fire, everything, filling her mind, it makes it hard to focus.

She groans and sobs into the sheets, trying so hard to move but being so _utterly trapped._

'7'

Suddenly, the weight is gone and Lena is being carried up and flipped over. Her pants are pulled all the way off along with her dress shoes. Hands palm underneath her ass and lifts it high in the air, forcing Lena to bear the weight on her elbows and back. Through hazy eyes, she sees Aleks smirking centimeters away from her aching sex.

"I want to hear you."

She doesn't have a chance to brace herself when lips assault her at a feverish pace, emerald eyes still locked onto hers. Lena legs wrap around the back of Alek's neck, perhaps out of reflex, maybe out of desperation; but they only serve to press the maddening tongue harder into her. The sheets are strangled in her white knuckles.

And still the egg buzzes away inside of her with a hot wet mouth working at her clit.

Lena's voice becomes a chorus of pants and choked moans, unable to form coherent words now. Her teeth are clenched and her body trembling to hold the position. Aleks' wet tongue makes laps around her folds and tight circles around her bud.

She's already so close, has been close for the half an hour since all this started.

"Aleks! Love!...ahhh fuck _fuck._ "

The words teetering on the edge.

And then it all stops.

A sharp whine of disappointment, even Alek's mouth is gone. Her eyes crack open, searching for an explanation.

"So soon, _mein schatz_?"

Lena's breath hitches at the sight of Angela getting up from the couch in the corner beside the front door. How long has she been there, how did she not notice?

The toy inside of her spikes up to a '9' for a moment, signaling that she had missed something and causing her hips to buck up into empty air.

"Yes! Yes, ma'am." She whines out, eyes flicking between the woman trapped between her legs and Angela stalking towards them.

All her attention is shifted to the feathery fingertips stroking up her neck, even such a light touch sends more heat to her core. Angela looks down at her with a smug smile and attentive eyes, a hum of satisfaction in the answer.

"Has our guest been taking good care of you?"

"Yes ma'am, very good care ma'am."

Though she does wish the 'care' hadn't stopped.

"Aleksandra, why don't you sit back and let Lena show you how grateful she is for your efforts."

She almost lets out a sound of disapproval before she chokes it back, not wanting to think what the punishment for such an action would entail. Perhaps at a different time, she would've done it just for fun, but right now, she's so horny and _oh so desperate_ to come.

Lena hesitates after Aleks sets her legs back down onto the bed, looking to Angela for some guidance. She's not entirely sure how she wants her to please Aleks, who is now leaning back and watching her with a hungry gaze and an amused smirk.

"On your hands and knees, _hase._ Use your mouth."

Lena quickly shifts into position with anticipation thudding in her chest. The bed dips down behind her, a glance and she sees Angela on the bed with them. She takes a nervous gulp, very aware that her bare ass is now in the air and _very_ exposed.

It's unnerving to not know what they have planned, but it's exactly that apprehension that has her breath hitching every time Angela so much as grazes flushed skin of her back.

Lena lowers her face between Aleks' powerful thighs, groaning at the obvious wetness drenching the soft hairs. A hand settles atop her scalp, not pushing, just a gentle reminder.

'Gentle'

The hips buck up slightly to meet her mouth. Aleks sinks further back onto her elbow, sighing and watching as Lena toils away. She pauses for a moment to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Lena's right ass check erupts with stinging pain, pushing her forward into Aleks' heat without warning. A cry rings out from her throat, another slap resounding through the room.

"I didn't say you could stop."

Lena lets slip a frustrated grunt, earning her another painful smack on the ass. A '6' chimes in her ear and her task gets that much harder.

With newfound fervor, Lena goes back to licking Aleks' sex. The hands in her hair tightens, pressing her in. Nose buried in and jaw aching but still she continues, shuddering as Angela draws patterns into her stinging flesh with her fingernail.

"Look at me." The order is blunt, not the sly promise of punishment for disobedience like Angela's; but the explicit demand to obey.

And so she does, enjoying the look of praise painted on Aleks' face. A handful of Russian curses fall from her parted lips. There's lipstick smeared on her face and Lena imagines that her entire back must be covered with them.

Lena screws her eyes shut when Angela's fingers go from waltzing on the flesh of her rear to teasing her dripping slit. They push in and out, shallow and barely grazing the egg trapped inside, never enough to bring her beyond the maddening purgatory she is trapped in.

She works even faster, hoping that maybe she'll be allowed to come when she satisfies Aleks.

"I think she has caught on." Aleks chuckles, the sound melting away into a low groan that rumbles through her body.

'8'

Lena moans against the stiff bud in her mouth, blindsided by the sudden jump. She can feel Aleks tense up at the sound and roughly her shoves back in.

"Again." It's a strained grunt. Although Lena hasn't had enough time to learn all of Alek's cues; she knows when someone is coming close to the edge.

She continues to hum and moan as she sucks, finding that Aleks particularly likes the vibrations against her clit. The hand twists almost painfully, muscles shaking. One last moan and Aleks' body snaps tight.

A gravelly string of curses, the relentless pressure on the back of Lena's head holding her in place as Aleks rides out her orgasm. She presses progressively softer and softer kisses onto the area, easing her back down.

'9'

Without a task, Lena's mind shifts focus to the increasing vibrations in her own sex and Angela's fingers still toying with her clit. The movements become more than just a teasing touch and begin to rub her in full earnest.

Lena gasps out against Alek's thigh, still trapped by her unmoving hand.

" _Shite_ p-please ma'am." It comes tumbling out, so quickly she's undone again, mind struggling to keep up.

"Would you like to come?"

Two fingers delve in, easing the egg further in. Her hips jerk up, trying to get them to push deeper. But Angela knows her, knows what she does out of instinct and pulls her fingers out in an instant leaving her empty and wanting.

"Yes! Please ma'am!" Her hair is being gently stroked, embarrassment rising to her cheeks when she feels Alek's eyes on her. How could she ever look at the weightlifter again, knowing that she's seen her like this; a desperate, begging mess.

"Then maybe you should ask our guest for permission."

A groan of irritation, another smarting mark on her ass. Lena drags her eyes up to meet Aleks' green ones, heart leaping at the surprising gentleness of them. Nonetheless, she breathlessly pants out and wills her vocal cords to cooperate through the shame burning at her face.

"Please, Aleks-"

'10'

The rest is lost in a strangled cry, her arms giving out and she resorts to her elbows to keep her steady. Her back arches back, trying so hard, _so hard_ to be a good girl and not come.

"Bloody fucking hell, please Aleks may I come, please, please. Fuck _please._ "

Fear mounts and mixes in with the pleasure, she won't be able to hold out much longer and if she disobeys...

"Please please please!" comes tumbling out of her mouth.

Behind her, Angela is dragging her nails along her spine with an entertained smile on her lips.

But in front of her is Aleks' smug look, her usual mixture of cockiness and comradery coming back to surface. So gently she pets Lena's head despite the war she is fighting with her body. Aleks just hums, obviously enjoying the distress painted on Lena's face.

"Please" She whimpers quietly, seconds away from breaking down and coming without permission.

Aleks sits up and brings her face incredibly close to hers, lips scantily touching hers. Shallow breathes, so close, so _fucking close._

"Let me hear you come, _zaichik"_

And just in time, Lena comes hurtling over the impossibly high cliff the two of them had raised her up to. She cries herself hoarse, Angela's firm grip holding her in place as her curling fingers draw out her orgasm. It rushes through her entire body like a flood and would've sent her trembling down into the mattress if it weren't for Aleks' hand gingerly wrapped around her throat and chin still slick from earlier.

Her vision flashes with white and black, screwing shut as she's falling, plummeting, toppling down.

But they're there to catch her with tender kisses and touches against her sweat soaked skin, sweet words of praise whispered into her ear.

When Lena finally comes back to her senses, she spots the egg that was inside of her on the nightstand, her body pressed up against Angela's. The shower is running and they are alone on the bed.

Lena sighs, lightly kissing whatever skin in front of her; which just happens to be Angela's very ticklish neck. A startled giggle sounds above her that makes her heart flutter.

"How are you feeling?" Angela pulls back to take a look at Lena's sleepy, lopsided grin.

"Bloody awesome," she murmurs out, kissing her on the lips. "Cheers, love."

Finger gently caress the side of Lena's face where she had fallen onto the floor. Quiet murmurs of apology and a tender kiss make it all better.

The door to the bathroom opens, steam pouring out and swirling around Aleks' naked foam.

"Are you lovebirds going to head back to the party?"

Lena glances at Angela, seeing that her eyes were closed already.

"Think we're gonna stay here for a bit, maybe longer if Angie is up for another round after a quick nap."

Angela cracks her eyes open and raises her brow; a look of pure disbelief and mirth. Aleks snorts back a laugh.

"And that is why she calls you rabbit." Aleks snickers, pulling back on the deep purple dress that stunned everyone when she stepped into the ballroom.

Despite having buried herself into Angela's neck out of embarrassment, Lena peeks out to appreciate Aleks' impressive, flexing muscles from across the room.

"Maybe I will see you later then, the night is still young." Aleks stands and gives herself a once over in the mirror, smoothing over imaginary wrinkles on her dress.

' _Tease'_ Angela and Lena both think, fully engaged in the show she is putting on.

Aleks turns around and shoots them a smirk and a wink, clearly aware of what she was doing. Striding over to the bed, she places a warm kiss on the two of their cheeks and ruffling Lena's already unruly hair.

"I will speak with her to see if _sokol_ (falcon) would like to join in on the fun next time."

Lena doesn't know who this 'sokol' is, she probably could figure it out if sleep wasn't on the forefront of her brain. But another person? Sounds like an adventure.

"Thank you, Aleksandra. Tonight was lovely."

Aleks nods, heading back to the door and stepping out into the hallway with a parting ' _spokoynoy nochi'(_ goodnight). The room is covered with a blanket of cozy warmth and shared kisses. Within the minute, the two are softly snoring as the party goes on below them.

Later, Lucio shows Lena the vid of Reyes whooping Morrison's ass on the dance floor, and though she wishes she was there to see it in person, nothing beats a night with her love, Angela.


	5. Mercy x Tracer x Zarya x Pharah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this...yeah...I tried
> 
> Okay, I have a thing for sub Pharah and sub Tracer so let’s go :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, shout out to a bomb ass mate, Golden_lee on AO3, that translated the first chapter of 'Hello Love' into chinese and it's the coolest thing ever. ( http://chashisi2333.lofter.com/post/1e31d638_c2163af ) Ah, just self prompted but yeah, I am deeply honored even though it's a smut fic they chose BUT YEAH. It's cool and they worked hard on it so cheers. 
> 
> This chapter is also in honor of them for they wanted to see Mercy x Tracer x Zarya x Pharah. I was working on a Widowmaker x Tracer chapter but meh, it'll come. (If you know what i mean neykt neykt neykt)
> 
> In any case, I'm in Utah now, I have a wall of all my gaming nerd posters and the ability to dick around my master bed without a shirt on. Life is good. Cheers.

It begins with a coffee date at Angela’s flat.

Well, coffee for the three of them, Lena whips up her own concoction of a salty green milk tea thing that she took fancy to during a stint in Mongolia. 

Boundaries are set, personalities explored, a list of events but no real order. The ‘props’ are compiled and the date is circled. 

Lena is already naked, kneeling and trembling on the living room floor with her hands held behind her back when the doorbell rings. 

“Be good while I tend to our guests, dear,” Angela whispers into the woman’s ear, sending a bolt of anticipation up her spine. She stiffly nods in reposes, keeping her eyes locked forward.

On inquiry of the other pair, Angela and Lena had been practicing the habit for the last few days; no eye contact unless commanded. It’s a lot harder than either of them had expected but the novelty of it and the new angle of dominance makes it interesting to say the least.

After a moment, Angela gives a hum of satisfaction and turns the corner, leaving Lena to stare blankly at the hallway leaving to the front door. 

It begins in her throat; a tightness that slowly makes itself known, constricting and creeping it’s way down to her lungs. Her breaths became shallower, her heart sounding in her ears. If it weren’t for the fact she could hear her love only a few meters away, she would’ve already started to panic.

But Angela knows this, a deliberate choice to have her as close to the entrance as possible and to bring their ‘special guests’ in with haste. 

Another stray breeze filters in from the open balcony, warm air wicking away the light sheen of sweat already coating Lena’s body. She gulps again, footsteps and soft chatter growing closer, eyes struggling to stare at the blank wall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see their unfocused silhouettes at the mouth of the hallway, just standing, watching. 

Minutes pass and all they do is stare as a nervous sweat breaks out across her skin. 

“Have you been a good girl,  _ hase _ ?” 

Lena lets out a soft whimper but keeps her eyes still. Every nerve in her boy still screams at her to look into those wonderful blue eyes and just pour her heart and soul into it.

“Yes ma’am.” 

The figures move, circling around her like she’s some museum attraction. Inwardly, Lena squirms at the intense scrutiny but when a large hand lightly rests itself on the back of her neck, she’s finally able to let out a sigh of relief. Her mind zeros in on the contact, the gentle grip it has, how it plays with the small hairs it finds. 

“Why are you not this well behaved?” An amused voice sounds from behind her, blunt nails scraping against her scalp. Lena lets out a low groan as the dig just a bit deeper.

Focus on the hand, stare at the wall. 

Behave, good girl.

“Perhaps I don’t have such a skilled master?” Is the witty comeback. 

The air is filled with electricity; they had left the question of who would be taking charge up in the air as per usual to Alek’s and Fareeha’s escapades. They lock eyes with each other, tense, challenging, full of lighthearted fight. Angela seats herself off to the side; an entertained smirk on her lips as she watches the scene unfold.

Suddenly, the fingers grip tighten their grip on Lena’s hair and sharply pull back, forcing her face upwards. She lets out a startled yelp, eyes now staring at the ceiling past Fareeha’s face. They flick to her light brown eyes for just a moment before flicking back. Her entire body is tense, praying that no one noticed her mishap. 

“Beg for me to touch you,  _ zaichik, _ ” Aleks growls into her ear.

The first wave of arousal slams into Lena, so fierce and powerful that she’s already stumbling over her words. When she thought about tonight, she couldn’t even imagine that it would be this intense to be caught between these two headstrong soldiers.

“P-P-please touch me, Aleks, “ Lena whines, seeing Fareeha’s pupils literally dilalate at the words. She tries to ride out the surge of pride in her chest until there’s a slightly smaller hand wrapping around her throat, slowly, slowly, slowly squeezing down. 

“Already begging,” murmurs Fareeha, eyes dragging themselves over Lena’s shivering body. It’s a different feeling now, a twinge of humiliation at the distasteful tone; a bit of wanting to hold out and prove her wrong.

Lena has fought that battle before with Angela, it always ends very,  _ very,  _ shortly. 

“This could be you,  _ sokol. _ I know you are one who likes to beg-”

“Only if you are worth begging for.”

The sexual tension in the room increases tenfold. In a flash, both hands leave and Aleks as lunges at Fareeha, wrenching her shirt and smashing their lips together. It’s a mess of teeth, tongue, and fists as they wrestle each other. 

“Come over here, Lena.” 

Lena breaks out of her trance and quickly follows the command. She unclasps her hands from behind her back and seats herself at Angela’s feet, nestling her head into the space inbetween her hand and leg that the Angela had left for her. 

“You may watch,” she says with a chuckle, answering the question that pops into Lena’s head. 

What started out as an even fight for dominance turns into Aleks pinning Fareeha to the wall that Lena had be staring at moments ago. The hem of Fareeha’s shirt is bunched up at Alek’s wrist, fingers roughly pinching a dusky nipple from under her bra. Tanned hands have worked their way past the waistband of Alek’s basketball shorts, pulling her flush by the ass cheeks. 

Alek’s hands come around, snatching the wandering wrists and pinning them to the wall with a hiss between clenched teeth. There’s a smug smirk on her face as she leans in, teeth sinking into Fareeha’s exposed throat and forcing out a hoarse cry.

Fareeha fights against the hold, unable to muster up enough leverage to buck Aleks off of her. 

“Surrender,  _ sokol. _ Give me what I want to hear.”

Still, Fareeha holds to her pride, a feat that impresses both Angela and Lena. More purple marks are added to her neck, each one larger and angrier than the last. Only when Aleks mercilessly shoves a thigh hard into Fareeha’s aching sex does she finally let out a choked whimper.

“Shit, please.”

It’s barely comprehensible at the speed at which she spits it out. Even with her eyes screwed shut and her head thrown back, she still looks as prideful as she did walking in. 

“Again.” 

Aleks bites hard enough to draw blood, Fareeha’s hips buck up to grind against the unrelenting leg. Her body is trembling, undoubtedly only held up by the force immobilizing it to the wall.

“ _ Aleks!  _ Please, please.” 

Her tongue laps up the droplets of blood with firm broad strokes, a pleased hum rumbling away in her throat. Aleks releases the hands and they dig beneath fabric to grip onto Alek’s bare hips. 

But it has just begun.

With a step, Aleks breaks all contact with her, leaving Fareeha to nearly collapse onto the floor. She looks up, drawn eyebrows showing off her irritation but her blown out pupils and gaping mouth tell another story. 

“Clothes off, bend over on the ottoman, now.” The commanding tone doesn’t fail to send molten heat into Lena’s core even if it isn’t directed to her. The hand in her hair pauses and slides down to her chin, tilting it up to look at Angela. 

“Why don’t you join them and make sure Fareeha doesn’t get herself in more trouble.”

Lena is confused at first but quickly realizes what’s happening next when Aleks bends over and extracts the belt from from Fareeha’s from her discarded pants. She glances back at Angela, getting a second nod of approval before crawling over to Fareeha’s side in the center of the room. 

A deep blush is set into Fareeha’s face, visible despite her dark skin. She avoids all eye contact with Lena, settling with staring at the ground while draped over the cushioned stool. Lena can see her muscles tense at the sound of cracking leather. Aleks strides over, the belt in her hands and a wicked smile on her lips. 

“Fareeha, I want you to look into Lena’s eyes. Show her how much you love being whipped with your own belt.” Angela commands, having moved from the chair to the couch. 

Fareeha face snaps towards Angela, the look of indignant humiliation. Her pride earns her a sharp strike to her bare cheeks. She jumps forward with a shout, hands burying into the soft surface. Aleks pulls the leather along the stinging flesh, reminding her of its presence. 

“Follow the order.” 

This time, Fareeha looks up, seething eyes latching onto Lena’s hazy ones. 

Lena isn’t quite sure how to feel about the entire ordeal; having never been in a situation such as this. Part of her wishes she was in Fareeha’s place, but it still pumps through her; the second hand lust to submit that somehow works so well with the fight still burning within Fareeha. She loses herself to the raging conflict that smolders away in orbs of copper.

“Hold her hands still, this one likes to flinch.”

She isn’t even sure if she’d be able to stop Fareeha from moving if she tried. Nonetheless, Lena secures Fareeha’s arms to the carpet with her own. They both hold their breaths, waiting for the first strike to come. 

Without warning, Aleks brings the belt down, a whistle and a smack sounding through the room. She pauses as if waiting for something. 

Another lash.

Still nothing.

The next is harder, ripping a strangled cry out of Fareeha’s throat at the searing pain that explodes across her ass. 

“Tell me where you went wrong.” 

Fareeha gulps down air, recovering from the hit that has left a hastily reddening welt over both cheeks. With a red face, she grimaces and whispers between breaths.

“I failed to thank you.”

_ Crack _

Pause 

Silence

“You were correct and yet you failed again.”

_ Crack _

“T-thank you.” 

Fareeha doesn’t fail to keep eye contact through the words growled between bared teeth. Sweat drips down from her forehead and onto the carpet. Another breeze sends maddening prickles up her spine. 

“Better.”

_ Crack _

“Thank you.”

_ Crack _

“ _ Fuck,  _ thank you.”

It continues on for a handful of lashes, each hoarse ‘thank you’ growing higher and higher in pitch; desperate and eventually turning into little more than a whine. On the fifteenth strike, the belt lands heavy on the exact same spot as the particularly harsh one from earlier. 

As hard as she tries, Lena isn’t able to stop Fareeha’s hands from wrenching away and flying to protect her burning ass. She fusses, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. Embarrassment floods Fareeha’s system and her body locks up realizing her mistake. 

“Fifteen, that’s it? You shame me. We are in presence of guests and all you can take is fifteen before breaking?” 

With a grunt, Fareeha props herself up by her elbows and glares behind her; unbroken and eager to prove Aleks wrong. She looks as if she’s about to speak when Angela calls out.

“Fareeha, come here. You too Lena. I have an idea for her to redeem herself.”

All three of them look over to Angela who had been relatively uninvolved until now. She scoots forward on the couch and threads her fingers into Fareeha’s hair once she gets close enough, tugging her up to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

A sting of envy pricks Lena’s heart at the sight, even more so when she so when Angela opens her eyes and stares directly at her. She can’t tear away from the sight, Angela tilting Fareeha’s head back and peppering wet kisses on the marks left by Aleks. 

There’s a groan above her, the action doing the same thing to Aleks as it’s doing to her. 

“Your task is,” whispers Angela directly into Fareeha’s ear, sending a visible shiver down the rigid body, “to make me come with Lena between your legs. You may not climax before I do or there will be consequences, understood?”

Fareeha nods as much as she can with a hand gripping at her hair. Her breath stutters when the hand tightens.

“Answer me, dear.”

“Yes, ma’am, I understand.” She says still with an edge of defiance and adds a layer of thrill to everything. 

In a moment, Lena is laying on the carpet, Fareeha’s sex hovering above her face. She can feel the warmth radiating off of her, the mutual anticipation rolling through all of them. Aleks stands behind Fareeha, her hand firmly pressing on the back of her neck and causing her to sink down.

At the first contact, Lena brings her tongue up and swipes a broad stroke along the folds. It's a sharp contrast to what she had become accustomed to; the smell, the taste, the sight bringing her back to distant memories. 

But Fareeha’s moan is all her own; guttural and restrained at the same time, a war in and of itself. Her hands come up and warp around the quivering thighs, shifting them to rest on either side of her head. 

When she glances up, Lena catches Fareeha’s half lidded gaze for a second be Angela is pulling her face into her crotch. The all familiar sound of Angela’s pleased sighs ties it all together. 

Aleks is saying something, either in Russian or English Lena can’t tell with Fareeha’s legs clenched fast over her ears. But she can feel the effects that words have on Fareeha; how she bucks up and grinds back down with even more fervor. 

Lena soon finds a decent pace, able to coax out the most reaction by delving her tongue deep into Fareeha’s slit. With every swirl, another gush of wetness coats her tongue and dribbles down her chin and neck. She can feel every throaty groan Fareeha makes by the clenching of her walls, trying to draw the muscle even deeper.

Her nails bite into the still tender skin of Fareeha’s ass. Lena’s surprised yelp gets lost in Fareeha’s heat. Aleks’ harsh fingers pinch and roll Lena’s nipples from out of her sight, try as she might, she can’t squirm away from them with the weight seated stop her head. 

The more she struggles, the harder they tug and the more arousal adds to the ache between her legs.  

“Such a good girl.” Angela says. It stings a bit that she isn’t saying it to Lena, obviously directing the praise to the woman hard at work between her legs. 

A touch of wickedness sparks within Lena. She doubles her effort, thrusting her tongue out faster, deeper; inwardly smirking at how Fareeha tenses up, and tries to escape the quickened tempo. She doesn’t get far with LEna’s hands still wrapped around her thighs. 

Getting closer, closer. 

To the point Lena is certain that Fareeha is seconds away from climax but somehow she holds out. Legs trembling, hips jerking out of rhythm, how long, how much self control does this woman have?

What began as a playful act becomes a matter of pride. Lena pushes harder, further, though her jaw ached and there is without a doubt soaked carpet behind her neck; she pulls every trick she has. Her lips wrap tightly around the stiff bud, flicking it and rolling it along her tongue, the groans keep spilling out from the woman above her. 

So close

And yet she refuses to let go. 

“Yes, right there. That’s it, good girl.” Angela’s voice becomes more and more frantic. 

With a loud sigh that Lena recognizes as her love tumbling over the edge, a bit of dissapoint settles into her chest. She had failed her little personal mission. Still, she keeps lapping at the folds. 

“ _ Shit.”  _ A hand shoots out and takes hold of the top of Lena’s head, holding her still as the dripping slit raises up and away from her teasing tongue. For a moment, brown eyes glare at her, the look of revenge. A chill runs down Lena’s spine, she doesn’t even know if Fareeha would be allowed to, but delightful fear swells inside of her at the thought of the retribution Fareeha’s scowl promises.

Lena can’t stop the whimper that escapes her mouth as the angry eyes bear down on her. 

Fareeha looks away, back at the woman seated on the couch but her grip remains. 

“Please, ma’am, may I come.” her voice is surprising even albeit slightly winded. 

Lena hangs on to the seconds that tick by. 

“You may.” 

No sooner has the permission been granted does Fareeha bring her hips back down with her full weight, rocking back and forth on Lena’s face. The motions are hasty and rough, not so much desperate for release, but to establish the fierce dominance she over Lena. The passion, the roughness sets her body aflame.

“You think you could play me.” Fareeha pins Lena’s head against the ground with her hands, forcibly grinding her sex against her working tongue. “I know what you were trying to do.” 

With all the fire burning in her voice, Fareeha’s words still spill out in a feverish pace. Faster and faster, the fingers gripping tighter and tighter. Lena is helpless to do anything but surrender to Fareeha’s wrath. 

“Make me come.” Through a snarl and a guttural groan, Lena feels the body above her snap tight. It thrusts one, two, three and halfway through the fourth is held firmly against Lena’s slick mouth. 

“ _ Ahhh fuck.” _

Fareeha’s eyes shut, her body riding out wave after wave as Lena’s tongue continues to gently lick whatever it can reach. The sensation of an audience watching her heightens the orgasm even further.

The entire room takes a moment to recover, the only sounds are Fareeha’s heavy gasps and the quiet whistling of Lena’s nose. 

“You were not joking when you said she enjoyed riding things.” Angela muses, causing Zarya to let out a rumbling chuckle. 

“That gives me idea for what she can ride next.”   


 

* * *

They are uncertain, awkward as first times usually go, but there is a spark in both their eyes that makes the air feel  _ oh so hot. _

Lena’s eyes glaze over as Fareeha sinks down centimeter by torturous centimeter. They battle, armed with smirks and biting taunts. Fareeha’s hands splay out on Lena’s knotted stomach. The hands act as if exploring but in reality, they hide that fact that Fareeha’s thighs are ready to give out halfway down. 

It’s a game of chicken. 

Her hot, wet tightness around something that’s not usually there. Lena let’s out a choked groan as skin finally touches skin, unaccustomed to being on this end of the toy. She brings her hands up, gripping onto Fareeha’s waist and earning her a frown. Nevertheless, they are not slapped away. Rather, Fareeha brings calloused hands of her own play with the very sensitive nipples of Lena’s.

“You doing alright up there love?” Lena is able to keep her words impressively smooth despite the maddening pleasure coursing through her body. 

With Aleks and Angela seated out of sight on the couch, the scene is focused on Fareeha and Lena entangled on the carpet. Tanned thighs straddle her waist, sealing the pulsing heat over the rubber cock jutting out from Lena’s sex. She can feel every breath Fareeha takes, every shift, every agonizingly light squeeze. 

“I am fine,” the momentary crack in her voice betrays that notion when Lena lifts her hips up and rubs against her clit. “I fear that soon you won’t be able to keep up.”

There's that flicker of playfulness again. They forget about their audience and only fixate on outdoing each other. 

Fareeha lifts herself up, revealing the smooth plastic that glistens in the light. Their groans dance together as her muscles drag along, pausing with only the head still in her, before beginning the slow descent back down. Her fingernails dig into Lena’s chest just as she bottoms back out, halting to relishing in the simple sensation of  _ fullness _ . 

The motion is repeated after a second, and then again; each cycle a bit faster than the last, a bit more forceful and a hell of alot louder. It is obvious after the third that Lena is the first to start becoming undone. 

“Shit love, you’re so tight.” She pants out, hands helping guide Fareeha up and down the shaft. 

Thrust after thrust, Lena’s resolve trickles away in favor of the blinding desire that builds up. In and out; she meets Fareeha halfway between thrusting her hips up and bringing her down. Though she’s trying her best to match wits with her, the pleas are already piling on the back of Lena’s tongue. 

A whine is torn from her mouth as Fareeha holds her body flush against hers, refusing to move no matter how much Lena’s hands paw at her sides. A very smug smirk plays on her lips; she knows she has the upperhand. Slowly, frustratingly so, Fareeha grinds forward rather than lifting up, amused eyes watching the squirming woman under her. 

Lena throws her head back with a load moan, the friction filling her vision with white stars. An overload of sensations assault her mind, she feels lips and teeth latch onto her neck and groping hands knead her heaving chest. But still, she just whimpers, not beg. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” She instinctively bucks up at the sheer demanding and taunting tone. Her spirit does not want to break just yet but her body is so very ready to give in to the pleasure. 

Refusing to answer, Lena tries to regain some control over the situation, entirely forgetting the difference in size and strength between the two of them. Fareeha easily pins her back down to the floor with powerful legs and arms, sending yet another surge hunger to her gut. The obvious helplessness just makes her want to fight back even more. 

“One last chance to beg.” Hands begin to wrap around her throat, tightening ever so gradually. 

A spike of panic that just serves to further arouse Lena. 

She keeps quiet, giving Fareeha a defiant grin and challenging eyes. Fareeha hums and takes in the clouding of Lena’s gaze, the rush of air that struggles to flow past her grip. The power in her hands, a neck so small that in one go she could easily subdue the woman.

The thrill of the possibility. 

“Suit yourself if you wish to keep silent.” One hand stays at her neck while the other reaches up and clamps tightly over her mouth. Lena’s breath hitches and the thirst to put up a fight doubles.

They had talked about this. Angela rarely agreed to the use of gags even though Lena particularly enjoyed them. A precaution, a give and take, she was always fearful of Lena being unable to stop the scene if it became too much. 

But safety in numbers, no? She did not question that Angela was watching all of this very closely. 

Lena’s moans are now muffled by the hand on her lips, she huffs at the effort of drawing enough air through her nose and the pressure around her neck. Her head quickly becomes light, not enough to warrant passing out, but it leaves her reeling when Fareeha begins to move again.

Her hands do little more than rest on the flexing muscles for Fareeha’s abs. Again, she is engulfed by Fareeha’s clenching sex that purposefully massages the toy at a languid pace. Unable to cry out, Lena is reduced to pitiful whines and grunts as her glazed over eyes fall onto Fareeha’s face. 

Soon, a rhythm is found and Lena is able to actually meet her part of the way with her thrusts. Sweat drenched skin slap against each other, a cacophony of moans and growled swears. Fareeha continues to slam down with considerable force, her muscles screaming at the strain but the lust drives her forward.

Harder

Faster

Hands gripping tighter

After a moment of hasty consideration, the hands at Lena’s neck pulls away to add a surface for the two of them to grind their clits on. Fareeha doubles over, face centimeters away from Lena’s, breasts pressing together, the warm metal of the anchor between them. She can see the desire swirling away in her brown eyes, the sweat dripping down the sides of her forehead. Watching, drinking in the garbled pleas that try to escape Lena’s tightly sealed lips. 

_ Please, fucking fuck, please.  _

Their movements become erratic and the last few thrusts are haphazard before their bodies pull taut. Fareeha screws her eyes shut while Lena stares at her, mind blanking as fluttering the walls pull her over the edge as well. She does her best to scream past the handgag, achieving the same stifled noises as before.

Fareeha holds herself flush against her, shuddering, hips jerking at the final waves of pleasure that crest over her. 

Again, the room goes quiet, except all four of them are left basking in the afterglow. 

Lena gulps down a lungful of air once the her mouth is freed, only managing one lungful before Fareeha seals it again with her lips. The kiss is heavy and demanding, a fight of tongues which Lena quickly loses. Hands cups the sides of her face, drawing her closer still. 

She pulls away with a hiss, Fareeha gingerly rising back up to extract herself off of the spent toy. The false nerves are oversensative, even the gentle motion sends aftershocks of pleasure rippling through Lena’s body. Finally, it pulls free with a lewd ‘pop’ and a sigh. 

“That was bloody amazing.” Lena whispers, propping herself up onto her elbows once Fareeh rolls off. The woman gives a grunt of agreement, helping her extrat the cock from between Lena’s legs. 

“Quite the show indeed.” they look up to see Aleks red faced looking down at the from the couch; Angela at her back with her three fingers still knuckle deep in her dripping slit. She tilts her head back with a low groan as the digits slide back out and leave a wet trail as they are dragged across her abs. 

“I hope this will not be the only night of its kind, yes?” Aleks says eagerly.

They all chuckle, taking a moment to lazily meander their way back to their respective partners. Tender kisses; gentle biting in Aleks and Fareeha’s case, tired muscles that sink into comforting arms. . 

Certainly not the last. 


End file.
